


Rumour Has It

by Lu_luebells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Magic, Not really though, One Shot, Semi-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_luebells/pseuds/Lu_luebells
Summary: Park Jimin is Hufflepuffs' most notorious player and your classmate. Time and time again, you watched him burn through relationships like he was flame and they were mere scraps of paper without much thought to it. But when his eyes become focused on you and the spirit of Christmas sweeps through the school, you find yourself questioning what is real and what is just a game to him. Would he burn you too? Or would you different than the rest?Originally posted on Tumblr





	Rumour Has It

Snow billowed out over the courtyard, dusting every surface with a fresh coat of white powder as you made your way to the Great Hall. The hall was adorned with Christmas decorations as the holidays were fast approaching. Garland hung from the mantel on the fireplace while small, ornate pine trees were placed in the corners of the room. Much like the weather outside, the roof was a brilliant winter sky, snowflakes falling but never quite reaching the heads of the witches and wizards of Hogwarts. Robes swishing in your wake, you greeted your friends at your house table with a smile, plopping down beside them. Picking up a scone from the middle of the table, you picked at the pastry while you listened to your friends talk. Mornings were always rough for you, usually resulting in you being relatively mute for a few hours while nodding off here and there. Your friends heartily accepted that trait though, never bugging you too much until they knew they’d get a legible answer. However, lately they couldn’t help nudging you in the side every now and then, no matter the time of day, as their conversation flowed from homework and divination to the infamous brown haired, Hufflepuff boy.

“He’s looking at you again.” Annabel, your closest friend in Hogwarts, mumbled beside you.

Snapping your head up, you knew precisely who she meant as you glanced across the corridor, catching said Hufflepuff staring at you. Immediately, he gave you a soft lipped smile before continuing his own conversation.

“I’m telling you,” Leah spoke with a hint of disdain in her voice, “You’re next, Y/N.”

“I’m not.” You rolled your eyes, shoving a piece of pastry in your mouth.

“You are.” Annabel replied in a singsong voice. “He’ll do the same thing he’s done to every other girl.”

“He will not because he doesn’t like me. I’ve hardly even spoken to him.” Protesting, you knew this was a partial lie because in all honesty, you spoke frequently seeing as the two of you shared multiple classes together.

“Yeah, but he’s interested.” Leah piped up once again, not even bothering to hide the jealousy in her voice as she now stared at Hufflepuff’s playboy. Though the words she spoke were words of warning, you couldn’t help but notice that they were laced with underlying want. “And everyone knows that when Park Jimin is interested, it’s only a matter of time.”

To that, you had no answer because even you knew that the statement was true. It was no secret that Jimin was enormously popular, particularly amongst woman. Friends with almost everyone, a person would be hard pressed to find someone who didn’t like Jimin, though were still few who existed. His gentle features were alluring, though severely contradicted by his demeanor. Jimin liked to act tough at times, most likely due to his cute exterior, but he was kind to anyone who approached him. When it came to women, he was notoriously flirty; his ability to be endearing without even meaning to often winning them over, though his moves were not to be trifled with either. Whispers had even gone around the school that love potions were the fuel to his success at one point, though it was quickly dismissed when Madeline Grover gave Liara Abbott an antidote only to find that it did nothing to diminish her love crazed tendencies. However, his own infatuation with a certain girl never seemed to last long, most often not even reaching the point of being a legitimate relationship. Subconsciously, your eyes fluttered toward the boy, only to meet his own dark irises again. Heat swelled in your cheeks as you quickly dropped your gaze, determined to not be one of his mindless toys.

Arriving in potions, your resolution remained clear in your mind. Taking your seat, you said a polite ‘hello’ to Professor Slughorn, thankful that he was busy so he couldn’t talk your ear off. Being amongst Slughorn’s favoured students had it perks, but man, did he like to talk at times. Unloading your textbook, you folded your hands over your lap, watching as various student filed into the room, taking their seats at the two person worktables. Fiddling your fingers, you did your best to focus on revising your homework from the night before. However, with each head that bobbed through the door, you found yourself eagerly looking to see who it was, when finally it was him that sauntered through the door.

Immediately averting your eyes to the front, he took his usual seat beside you. His arm grazed yours as he sat on the stool, leaning over to whisper as Slughorn’s voice boomed around the classroom, “Did you manage to get question 26 done? I couldn’t remember if it was stewed mandrake or mandrake root.”

Instead of replying, you merely passed your paper to him, eyes glued to your teachers pudgy form. You sensed Jimin hesitate beside you, caught off guard by your coolness, though taking the paper nevertheless. The class was tense as you ignored Jimin, only acknowledging him when you had to. It wasn’t that didn’t want to talk to him, but that you were afraid that if you didn’t, you become like all of the rest of the girls fawning hopelessly over him. This carried on not only for the rest of the day, but for a week until the day before Christmas Break. Jimin would try to break through your sudden icy exterior many times, but you would merely brush him off. After the first few days, he seemed to decide to leave it be, not even asking you questions about class anymore but silently facing forward just as you did. Growing tired of your recent change in attitude, by the end of the week you could tell Jimin was getting agitated. By the way he fidgeted beside you, you knew he didn’t like the tense atmosphere but you still didn’t want to give in, eager for winter break to start so that you could relax.

On the last day of class before holidays, Jimin broke the silence in Charms class as Professor Flitwick explained the precise wand movements to a new spell. “When are you going to stop ignoring me?”

Jumping your seat, your guard fell as you were startled when you’d been nearly half asleep. “I am not.”

A grin curled the corners of his mouth up. “Finally! You spoke!”

Realizing you’d tripped up, you turned your eyes back to your teacher, shaking you’re head and grumbling, “you’re so dramatic…”

“I was going to ask if I’d done something,” Jimin continued on, his wand moving carelessly in his hand, choosing to pay no mind to your comment, “but then I remembered how the last time I’d seen you, you were practically drooling over me.”

“What?!” You protested, aiming a sharp jab in his side, only to realize he was joking by the giggles that escaped his lips. Cheeks growing warm when you’d realized your voice had caught the attention of a few other students, you muttered lowly, “You’d better watch yourself, Park Jimin.”

Your threat was responded by a good natured laugh as the tension was now nowhere in sight because of his prodding. Cursing yourself mentally for falling for his trick, you almost didn’t hear him when he asked, “Are you going home for break?”

“Not this year.” You replied, not bothering to elaborate.

“Well, that’s good because neither am I.” Your eyes widened, the dreams of a quiet Christmas becoming crushed with every syllable he spoke. “I thought I’d be bored, but if you’re here too then we can keep each other company.”

“I-I-“ You stumbled for words, resembling a fish as your mouth hung open.

“Sorry, but I’ve got to find McGonagall.” Jimin rose from his chair, the class coming to a close. Picking up his things, he flashed you a quick smile making your heart stutter in your chest. “See you later, Y/N.”

Groaning, your flopped your head down onto the desk in defeat. How were you supposed to avoid him now?

* * *

For the first little while, you were very much successful in your efforts to avoid the brown haired love trap. Sticking mostly to your dormitory, you were sure to scout out the empty corridors before venturing down to the Great Hall for some food. However, the confines of your dorm grew old quickly without your friends to keep you entertained. Boredom sprung forth an immense amount of daydreaming; a great deal more than you’d be willing to admit holding Jimin as the subject. Separated from the people you cared for, you found yourself missing your friends and their mindless chatter. However, you also found yourself missing the delightful trickle of a certain persons laugh. The slope of his thick lips and the impossibly adorable crinkle of his eye smile also becoming something you were longing for. Writhing around on your bed, you dropped your book to the side on the fourth day of solidarity, frustration coursing through you. Unable to take it anymore, you decided to chance a journey down to the Great Hall, hoping that a quick game of wizard’s chess with yourself would clear your thoughts.

Sleuthing through the corridors, you were grateful when you came across the Great Hall empty. Sighing in relief, you moved to the chess set closest to the fireplace and sat down on the dining table bench. Rolling your shoulders, you settled into the wooden seat, enjoying the way the fire was warming your back through the sweater you wore. Muttering your first command, you couldn’t help but feel relaxed as you watch the pawn move to where you told it. Sure, wizard’s chess was considered a children’s game for some, but it never failed to send a little sense of cruel enjoyment through you as you watched a chess piece clobber the other. Slowly, you found yourself getting invested in the game, despite being your own opponent. Enraptured, you didn’t hear the creak of the table as someone sat across from you. It wasn’t until the person made an order to the chess pieces that you noticed them, jumping when their voice replaced your own and snickered at your reaction. You didn’t even have to look up to know who it was, dread seeping through your veins.

“You know this game is much more fun when you’re actually playing with someone.” Jimin mused, casting you a grin before it dissipated into a playful scowl. “You’ve been avoiding me again.”

“No, I haven’t.” you quickly retorted, issuing a command to knock one of his pieces off the board, watching as your chess piece swung viciously at his.

“You haven’t?” He replied, a knowing tone adorning his voice. “What’ve you been doing for the past four days then?”

“I—“ Stuttering, you watched as Jimin countered your move, cornering your king. “I’ve been busy.”

“With what? Chess?” Jimin mocked, motioning a defined hand at the board with a cheeky grin. “Checkmate by the way.”

Folding your arms over your chest, you knew you were flushed as you lied through your teeth. “No, with catching up on some school stuff.”

“If you say so.” Jimin squinted at you, before shrugging though it was clear that he knew you were lying. “You know, I really was starting to wonder if I’d done something. If I did, I’d hope you’d tell me…”

Meeting his eyes, the sincerity in his face began to eat away at your conscience. It hit you that you’d been unfair; realizing that if he’d treated you the way you had been doing so toward him, you’d be hurt. Sighing, you rested your elbows on the table. “You didn’t do anything. I’m sorry. It has really has nothing to do with you Jimin. Just— stuff…”

A little confused by your answer, he nodded, trusting that you were being honest. His eyes drifted past you causing you to turn to see that the embers of the fire were beginning to dim, signalling that it was nearly time to return to the dorms. “Should we go?”

“Probably, before Filch finds us and goes off.” You replied, stomach fluttering when Jimin laughed in response.

“That’d probably be best.” He smiled, rising from the table at the same time as you. Walking to the doors, he said delicately, “Can I walk you back?”

Nodding, the two of you strode through the halls, making light conversation as the paintings on the walls told you to shush. As your steps fell in line with each other’s, the back of his hand lightly brushed against yours. Stuffing your hands in your pockets, you gave him a sheepish look as he acted as though it didn’t happen regardless of the smirk on his face. Finally, your door came into sight and you felt your feet slow, not yet willing to return to solitude. Stopping before the entrance, you turned to face Jimin, who shoved his hands into the pockets of his ripped jeans.

“I’ll see you tomorrow…?” For the first time, you heard hesitation in his voice instead of cockiness.

For a moment you contemplated your answer, knowing that hanging out with him could be potentially dangerous. However, the idea of spending the remainder of the two weeks alone in your room wasn’t all that appealing. Besides, you could still resist him, right? “Sure.”

* * *

The days seemed to fly by in Jimin’s company. Feet scuffing against the floor as you walked, pleasant memories flickered in your mind from the past week. Snowball fights, angels carved into snow, and star speckled nights in the astronomy tower painted your thoughts, each memory like something out of a dream. It turned out that you needn’t be anxious at all; Jimin hadn’t once tried to pull something with you, but that didn’t stop you from falling for him anyway. Before you had known it, Jimin had pushed his way into your heart without much effort at all on his part. The way his voice dropped when he was talking about something serious, the feel of his arms around your waist as he threw you backwards into the snow, and the gleam in his eyes as he looked past your shell and into the core of who you were; all these were things that you had come to hold close to your heart. You knew now that it was foolish to think you wouldn’t fall for him, because in all honesty you already had long before winter break started. You liked to think you were different; that he was different with you. However, you couldn’t shake the incessant feeling that this was all destined to come to an end. The truth of the matter was that you really had no way of knowing he wouldn’t drop you, dooming you to become part of the group of girls who’d been tossed to the side just like you. Of course, you wanted to believe he was sincere, but it seemed impossible when the voices of your friends tainted your mind.

Shaking your head, you sighed and glanced up, nearing your common room door. Gasping in surprise when you saw a figure sitting on the ground, you called out, “Jimin?”

Once the black capped head snapped toward you, you let out a breath of relief, walking toward him. Shuffling up from his place on the floor, he gave you a smile, beanie sitting lopsided on his head. “Hey, Y/N.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I was waiting for you. What else would I be doing here?”

“Jimin,” you giggled. “You saw me half an hour ago at the Christmas Feast and all day before that.”

“So?” He scratched the back of his head, the blush on his cheeks catching you off guard. “It’s Christmas. Plus, I have hot chocolate.”

“You do?” You replied, only now noticing the white bag that was sitting on the floor behind him.

“Now you’re interested.” He teased, reaching behind him to grab the bag. Fingers intertwined with yours, making red dust across your cheeks as he pulled you away from the door to the common room. “C’mon, we can go make it now.”

“Okay…” your voice came out small as you stared down at your hands.

Your heart thumped in your chest when he didn’t let go, wondering if he was enjoying the way your skin felt against his just as much as you were. Leading you down toward the kitchens, his hand remained clamped around yours, a comfortable silence hanging between the two of you. Arriving, you glanced around at all the pots and pans hanging around the room, a little awestruck at the size of the ingredient wall which crawled up the side of the room to a queasy height. All around, house elves wandered about, cleaning up and preparing for the day to come. However, once Jimin let go of your hand to grab a kettle off the wall, several of the elves stopped what they were doing.

“Mr. Park!”

Several elves came to greet him, insisting that they’d take care of boiling water if that was what he needed. Jimin however, refused to do so, saying that he could do this much and trying to reassure them that they could return to what they were doing. Watching him interact with the small creatures warmed your heart as he treated them with respect, unlike how some would take advantage of the kind-hearted elves. Carrying on a conversation with a few of them, they trailed behind him like ducklings, some exclaiming that they could do his bidding while others spoke to him enthusiastically about the whispers currently filtering around the castle. Taking a seat at one of the four tables, which were identical to the ones in the Great Hall, you waited patiently as Jimin hastily greeted them while simultaneously making your hot chocolate. When his task was finally finished and you had a steaming mug in your hands, you bid the house elves goodbye and made your way back up toward your dormitory.

“Do you go see them often? They seem to be rather taken by you.” You questioned, taking a sip of the drink only to grimace as it stung your tongue.

“Yeah, I guess.” He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “It’s on the way to the Hufflepuff’s dormitories anyway. When I was younger they’d always give me extra snacks so it kinda became habit.”

The two of you ventured on until you reached the door to your house, entering the common room and settling down in front of the fireplace. The two of you talked for a long time, hot chocolate mugs long since discarded to the side. Your backs pressed against the edge of the couch, cushions on the floor providing your seating as you sat close to his side. His arm slung behind you on the chair, you spoke of anything and everything, never having an awkward pause as the two of you fed off each other. Lights in the room began to dim and the setting became cozy with the bright burning fire now providing most of the lighting in the room. The flickering flames casted shadows over Jimin’s face highlighting the slope of his jaw and the outline of his plump lips as he talked, enticing you closer until you were tucked into his side. The bones of his ribcage pressed against your arm and you could feel the expansion of his lungs with each breath of air he took. Knees knocking together, it felt cozy being nestled into his side while the fire crackled and burned long into the night. You could feel your eyelids growing a little heavy in the dim light. Though your body ached for the comfort of your bed, your heart and mind longed to stay with Jimin, convinced that you could stay up till dawn if it was with him.

“Ah, I almost forgot.” Jimin shifted beside you, reaching into his back pocket but concealing the object in his hand. With his finger, he motioned for you to turn around. You did as he asked, turning to face the opposite direction of him.

The pads of his fingertips brushed across the skin of your neck, nearly making you shudder as he pulled your hair over your shoulder. His breath was hot against your spine as you felt a cool chain being placed around your neck. Hearing him clasp the pieces together, he pulled your hair over the chain, something heavy coming to rest in the valley of your breasts. Glancing down you picked the locket up in your hands, pivoting to face the fire once more. The locket was covered in intricate designs and you ran a finger over them delicately, marvelling at their beauty. Jimins voice was low beside you and you knew he was watching your reaction. “Open it.”

Seeing the latch on the side, you popped open the piece of jewellery, gasping at what you saw. Wisped tails of blue light like smoke sprung from the center of the locket, creating the outline of a winter fairy, rising from the cloud of light with grace and dancing in the air above it. Around her snow fell while a hauntingly beautiful tune played in the background. Surges of color made up of different hues of blue melded into each other at the base of the locket, casting the edges of her figure into different colors as well as she moved.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.” Jimin said softly beside you as the fairy finished her performance, melting back into the locket as you closed it.

“It’s beautiful, Jimin. Thank you.” You replied, holding the jewelry in your palm as though it was your heart. However, you began to feel guilty as you realized you hadn’t gotten anything for him. Thinking back to the items in your trunk, an idea struck you. Rising quickly from your spot on the floor, you commanded, “Wait here.”

Jimin nodded and you took off to your room. Flipping open your trunk, you searched for a particular item, though you didn’t have to search for long. Picking up the garment, you raced back down the stairs, seeing Jimin staring into the fire. He jumped as you sat cross-legged beside him, winding the scarf around his neck. The dark blue wool complimented his face nicely and you knew you’d made the right decision, but that didn’t stop you from being nervous as to whether he would appreciate the piece of clothing as much as you did.

“I know it’s not much,” you began, hanging on to the edges of the scarf, “but it’s homemade, and a really nice color. In fact, it’s my favourite scarf. Though, it doesn’t really compare to what you got me—“

“You made this?” Jimin interrupted.

“Yeah,” You said sheepishly, “well kinda. I enchanted the knitting needles that made it, so I basically did.”

An amused chuckle left his mouth, as he stopped your hands from fidgeting with the scarf by capturing them in his own. “It’s perfect, Y/N.”

Lips curling, you looked up at him, a warm aura encapsulating you both. “Merry Christmas, Jimin.”

He didn’t respond, the grin beginning to dissipate as he leaned toward you. His eyes were darker, something playing behind them that you didn’t quite recognize. All precaution thrown out the window, you didn’t even notice yourself inching toward him until soft lips touched yours in a feather-light embrace. His eyes searched yours, noses rubbing together as both of you wondered if you were really doing this. Tentatively, he touched his mouth to yours again, lingering this time. Each kiss became more intoxicating, lasting a fraction longer than the last until you both began to ache for more. Eyelids fluttering closed, you gave in to him. With the joining of your mouths, your body seemed to melt, tired of denying the connection you had. His lips danced with yours, nipping your bottom lip lightly but never giving you quite enough. Hands leaving the scarf, you wound them around his neck, pressing him into you. His tongue swiped along your bottom lip, to which you immediately responded by opening your mouth to allow him to tangle his tongue with yours. He tasted sweet, much like the warm beverage you’d drank which only made you sink into him further. His arm wound around your back, rising to his knees to face you as you pulled away the wool scarf, growing frustrated that it was obstructing the places your hands could travel. Breaking the kiss, your lips trailed down to his neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. Rewarded with a quiet moan, Jimins lips searched for yours. His kiss became needy as he pressed you backward, lowering you to the wooden floor.

Your back touched the wood as you uncrossed your legs, giving Jimin enough room to settle between them. His body pressed into yours deliciously, the friction of your breasts pressing into his chest fuelling the newfound lust inside you as the locket around your neck was crushed between you. Fingers carded through his hair, pushing the cap off his head as you tugged on the strands lightly, eliciting a grunt. The arm under your waist tightened, making you arch into him, feeling every crevice of his torso against yours as he devoured your lips. His kiss diverted from your mouth, travelling along your jaw as the hand which wasn’t supporting your weight gripped your hip, drawing circles with his thumb. Wet, reddened lips left trails of his moistened touch as his head dipped into your neck. Sucking harshly at the skin, his hand snuck under your shirt, the feel of his fingertips dancing along your side sending shocks of electricity through your body.

“Not in the common room.” A bored male voice rang out, startling the both of you as you scrambled apart.

Shooting away from one another, you fixed your clothing, both of you rising to sit as the Head Boy of your dorm walked by, unfazed by catching you two in the act. The two of you sat stiffly, you once again cross-legged while Jimin sat with his back against the couch and a pillow over his groin, face flushed and lips swollen from kissing you. His hair stuck up in various directions from you running your hands through it wildly, but you didn’t dare reach out to smooth it down. When the Head Boy finally began his ascent up the stairwell, Jimin began to laugh loudly, snatching up his hat from the floor and placing it back on his head as you buried your face in his shoulder, exclaiming about how embarrassed you were. You weren’t lying when you said you were embarrassed, but it wasn’t the feeling dominating inside you either. Honestly, you felt elated, the self-loathing you thought you’d feel if you got with Jimin nowhere in sight as you played with the locket around your neck. Everything felt right with him. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to be caught by Jimin; even you did turn out to only be a toy.

* * *

When Monday morning rolled around, you were living on cloud nine. The remainder of the break had been filled to the brim with Jimin, each of you not wanting to waste the time you had to be together until the rest of the school returned. The morning of the first day back was somewhat like a dream. Secretive touches under tables and whispered words were strung between the two of you in a love hazed state. However, when lunch rolled around, that seemed to change.

In one moment, it went from Jimin treating you like royalty, to him not even sparing you a glance in your direction. He seemed uncomfortable around you, uncharacteristically so. You’d tried to ask him what was wrong, but each time it was thwarted by a teacher or fellow classmate interrupting the two of you. From lunch until the end of the last class, a troubled look was plastered on his face as he took up a peculiar silence, making you grow worried as well. _Maybe in the end I really was just like every other girl,_ you thought, absentmindedly touching the locket hidden under your school uniform. It wasn’t until supper that you learned the reason for his strange behaviour.

“Guess what I just heard?” Leah exclaimed as she sat by your side.

“Hm?” you said, mouth preoccupied with chewing the food in your mouth.

“Jimin got caught kissing Ramona on the stairs!” She finished excitedly, making you choke on your food. Patting your back as you coughed, reaching desperately for some water, she continued on. “Isn’t that great, Y/N? Now you can relax.”

You nodded solemnly, clearing your throat. Not wanting to hear their ‘I told you so’s. You hadn’t told them of what had happened over break yet, waiting until you were sure of what the two of you were before letting anything slip. Now, you were glad you had remained silent, disappointment making your hands shake under the table. It all made sense now; his odd behaviour being a guilt induced side effect. _You should have known better, _you chided yourself, knowing that the way your heart felt like it was unravelling in your chest was your own fault.

“Must be hard being that attractive,” Leah snorted, blatantly staring in the direction of the man himself. “It’d be nice to be the female equivalent of him, wouldn’t it?”

“A girl can dream.” Annabel joined in, giggling at her friend. “I heard about that too, but everyone is saying that she pushed herself on him—“

Not wanting to hear it anymore, you stood abruptly from the table, catching the gaze of Jimin. Your eyes held his for a moment, taking note of the concerned look on his face, before you shook your head in irritation. You feel like a fool for getting this upset when he wasn’t even yours, but you couldn’t help the anger igniting inside you. “Y/N?”

Turning your eyes down to Annabel, who looked up at you in bewilderment, you muttered, “Sorry— I just need some air.”

Abruptly, you made your way out of the Great Hall, wanting to be anywhere he wasn’t. Letting your feet guide you, your mind raced. Head spinning, you wanted to kick yourself for believing that he’d cared for you for even the briefest of moments. You knew that it was stupid to get involved him, and yet you’d done it anyway. A shuddering breath raked through you as you stepped into the cold winter air, the feeling of snow hitting your cheeks comforting you. It was still light outside, sun ready to hang in the sky for at least a couple more hours. Running your hand along the railing, you stepped onto the wooden bridge, rebuild from the relics of the Second Wizarding War. Stopping halfway through the sheltered walkway, you slumped onto the railing, letting your hands dangle over the edge. Staring down in the stream below, you pulled off the locket from around your neck. Unclasping it, you watched attentively as the fairy sprung forth, unceasingly beautiful as she began her performance. As you cradled the locket, you wondered how much of the time you spent with Jimin was genuine or whether it was all just a game for the boy. Tracing the edges of the locket, you nearly dropped it into the depths below when a voice invaded your thoughts.

“You’re not gonna chuck that are you? It wasn’t very easy to find…”

Snapping the locket shut, the music stopped; the glacial silence eerie in the bitter air. Craning your neck to the side, you saw Jimin, hands in his robes while the scarf you gave him was wrapped securely around his neck. Scoffing, you replied, “Why would you care? I’m sure you’ve given Ramona the same one.”

“You heard,” he groaned, unsheathing a hand and running it over his face.

“I did.” You replied plainly.

“Did you hear everything?” He asked, eyeing you with hope. “I didn’t—“

“Does it really matter, Jimin?” Your voice sounded exhausted, and honestly you were, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed at this point. “Because I don’t really want to hear it.”

“It does because it’s not what you think.” He protested, not letting you weasel your way out of having this conversation.

Sighing, you grit your teeth and stood up straight, tucking the locket into your robe. “Get on with it, then.”

“Look, I know what everyone says about me and for the most part it’s true. But it’s different with you. I swear that I didn’t want to kiss her. I didn’t even want to talk to her actually.” Seeing you squinting, he knew that he needed to hurry up before you snapped at him; the current explanation not proving good enough. “She cornered me on the stairs and just kept talking and telling me she liked me. I couldn’t just walk away because I’m not that much of an ass. So instead I was hearing her out and before I knew it she was trying to kiss me. I didn’t mean for it to happen and I pushed her away right away. That’s it. And you’re wrong by the way; you’re the only one I’ve given something like that locket to. Actually, you’re the only one I’ve ever done this much for.”

Remembering what Annabel had begun to say at the dining table, you got the sinking feeling that you were too quick to pull the trigger, evidently not actually knowing the whole story. Even so, it didn’t totally alleviate how you felt. With a discontent laugh, you spoke, “Ah, this is so frustrating.”

Jimin quirked his head. “What is?”

“I’m not even your girlfriend and I’m acting this pathetic about something I shouldn’t have even been angry about in the first place.” You shook your head, feeling like a child.

Jimin laughed at your comment, taking a step closer to you, “We can change that if you want.”

“What?” Taken aback, you looked at him, utterly perplexed. Jimin didn’t do relationships; it was common knowledge. Unable to believe him, you looked at him accusingly. “Are you serious?”

Shrugging, his cheeks grew pink as he looked at you sheepishly. “If you want me to be.”

Contemplating his offer, you knew it could lead to heart break for you, but never in your life had you seen him so earnest. What he said was true as well. Jimin didn’t cling to people, never really having too. But with you, he’d stuck like gum, unwilling to let you slip away and even confessing, which was unheard of for him. But the possibility of something happening like today was gripping onto the edge of your mind, nagging you. However, looking at Jimin, you didn’t want to let him go just because of a million ‘what if’s. Jimin wasn’t one to talk about his feelings, but you could see now that he didn’t want to give up just as much as you didn’t. Realizing that maybe all these moments you’d doubted him were only a culmination of your own doing, you knew it was you that was preventing this from happening, proving that you were your own worst enemy. As you thought of the time you’d shared over winter break and the way your heart seemed to swell, unbearably so, whenever his skin grazed yours, you knew your answer.

“I want you to be.”

“Then I am.” He responded quickly, with a dopey smile plastered on his face. Coming closer to you, he reached into your pocket, taking out the locket. Leaning in close enough that you could feel his breath hitting your face, he reached around you to place the locket back in its rightful place, hand dragging along the chain to brush over the spot where the locket fell before taking your hands in his. Swinging them lightly between the two of you, he beamed, “I think you owe me something.”

Furrowing your brows, you were about to ask him what he meant when his head nodded upwards. Eyes drifting up you saw the unmistakable leaves and bright red berries of mistletoe hanging from a wooden beam amongst a cluster of icicles. However, instead of complying, you merely laughed, taking out your wand and muttering an incantation. “It doesn’t count if you use transfiguration, Jimin.”

Watching at the leaves turned clear, slowly reverting back into an icicle. Jimin complained in front of you, grabbing the wrist of your hand that held your wand. “Why not?”

“Because that’s not how it works.” You giggled. “If it did there wouldn’t be anything special about it. Besides—“

“I really don’t care.” Jimin interrupted, yanking you into him and clashing his lips against yours. Your eyelids fluttered closed as the surprise wore off, granting his wish as your lips smiled into the kiss. Plucking the wand out of your hand, Jimin gave it a defiant wave as the transformation above you stopped. Getting caught up within each other’s touch, the icicle unfurled, spreading out and curving itself into shapes until the its edges tinged green and red, forming a brilliant mistletoe for starry-eyed lovers to take advantage of; or mischievous, well prepared wizards.


End file.
